20 Questions
by Kendra Kent
Summary: gohan reveales he is saiyaman to videl, But does videl trust gohan enough to tell him her secret? Will gohan still want her? read & review Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! - please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!
1. The Sleep Over

20 Questions

Chapter 1: the Sleep over

Summary: in this story I've decided to keep the great Saiyaman in this fanfic because it's my fanfic lol and Videl does not know its Gohan…yet 'evil laugh' Haha =D and I wanted to keep Goku alive in this story so yeah oh well on with the story WARNING: has curse words KEY: the=thinking

**(here comes a fight scene and im not really good at those so please bear with me people)**

Gohan pushed his watch and said "I'm the Great...Saiyaman!" And flew off to where Videl was and Gohan said to himself

"I can barely sense videl's Ki, I hope she's ok"

And then Gohan arrived at Satan First National and saw police cars surrounding the building. Gohan went up to one of them and asked "What seems to be the problem sir" Gohan said in his best Saiyaman voice.

"Well Saiyaman, a couple said they spotted a group of men in ski masks with guns enter the building and when they heard a gunshot they called us and Videl Satan showed up and is taking care of the problem"

"Ok officer, I'm going in"

Saiyaman entered the building and found Videl on all fours and breathing hard and coughing blood. Gohan quickly ran up to her and said "Videl! Are you ok?" Gohan said with the deepest concern and luckily got an answer from the panting girl

"Saiyaman, your here"

"I would never let you do this alone Videl"

"Thanks"

Gohan picked up Videl and carried her outside and to the police and said "she got hurt pretty bad officers so please take care of her while I take care of this" when Gohan turned to walk back into the bank as Videl hopped back to him and said still panting "no...I'm...I'm coming with you"

"Videl" said Gohan as put a hand on her shoulder and said "Videl, your hurt too much to fight, let me take care of this, you just stay here and wait I'll be right out"

And then Gohan turned back around and walked quietly back into the bank and looked at the first robber he saw and said "You...you hurt Videl...for that you're going to pay"

The leader stepped out and said "You'll perish before you get the chance Saiyaman"

Then Gohan grinned and said "Try me"

Then the boss yelled "Alright boys, Kill him"

Then the masked robber's started shooting at Saiyaman. One of the robbers weren't very lucky. Gohan went for the one with a beard and a mustache; he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black shorts. The man was still shooting when Saiyaman disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and Gohan said "Weapons are very dangerous sir" then Gohan grabbed the gun and bent it in half and grabbed the man and knocked him out and did the same with the others and tied them up and said smiling "Violence isn't the answer" Gohan picked them all up and brought them outside to the police and said "Here you go officer" Gohan gave the crooks to the cops and walked over to Videl.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan said still concerned

"No not really"

Gohan looked Videl over abit and said "there are no serious injuries; you're going to be okay"

"Whatever you say Saiyaman" Videl got up and dusted off her pants and limped back to the police then Gohan offered to carry her and she let him.

"Alright Miss Videl I better get going, see you later" Gohan said as he shot off into the sky back to the school.

Gohan got to the school before Videl and avoided her questioning glares the whole day. After school Videl asked Gohan if he could walk her home. During their walk Gohan went into deep thought.

"Gohan! GOHAN!" Videl said as she waved her hand frantically in front of Gohan's face

"huh oh, yeah Videl?" said Gohan as he was broke out of thought and just realized that he was walking Videl home from school

"Oh nothing, so Gohan instead of you taking me to my house let's go to yours and maybe if it's okay with you that I could sleep over"

"Are you sure Videl? Maybe you should ask your dad if it's okay"

"Don't worry Gohan first I need to go to my house and pack my bag"

"Okay Videl"

The two teenager's walk to the gate of videl's house.

"Here we are Gohan wait here and I'll be right back Kay?"

"Okay Videl"

Videl walked up to the scanner on the gate and said "Videl Satan" while she put her thumb on the scanner. The gate clicked and opened up for her. Gohan saw her walk into her house and thought to himself _'maybe I should suggest we play 20 questions but there could be a problem with that, she might ask if I'm Saiyaman, well that's why it's called 20 questions, well I guess I should be truthful with her'_

In Videl's Bedroom…

'_That was weird I thought I just heard Gohan say something'_ Videl thought as she just packed her cell phone

She ran down the stairs and out the door to where Gohan was waiting for her.

"Hey Gohan let's go"

Then Videl reached for the capsule to her jet copter. When she found it she pushed on the button and threw it and out popped videl's jet copter. They both hopped in and flew to Gohan's house

Gohan and Videl got to the front door of his house and he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Then they both walked in and Goten came running up to them.

"Hey big brother, who's this?"

"Goten this is Videl"

Gohan turned to Videl and said "uh Videl this is Goten, he's my little brother"

"Hello Goten and that is some wicked haircut" said Videl

"Thanks Videl" said Goten as he leaned toward Gohan and whispered "Gohan, I like her"

"Um hey Videl can I talk to Goten in private for a second?"

"Sure Gohan" said Videl as Gohan walked to Goten and whispered into his ear "hey Goten while Videl is here don't show her your real power and another thing don't tell her anything about us being alien's got it?"

"Okay Gohan but you have to play with me later"

"Sure Goten" Gohan said as he walked back over to Videl

"Problem?" asked Videl

"No problem at all Videl" said Gohan as he reached to scratch the back of his neck

"Gohan is that you I thought I heard someone" said chichi as she walked into the living room "and who is this young lady?"

"She's a fri-"

Chichi cut Gohan off and said "you're getting married aren't you Gohan, oh I can't wait, what am I going to wear, I just hope I don't cry so much, and all the grandchildren I'm going to get"

"Mom! Mom she's just a friend from school" he said pointing to Videl "mom this is Videl Satan, Videl this is my mother chichi"

"Nice to finally meet you Videl, Gohan's been telling me so much about you, so how many kids are you going to have?"

"MOM!"

"Kids? I'm too young to get married chichi"

"Well you're never too young to get married, you know me and my husband got married right after the world martial arts tournament when we fought each other"

"Really, who did you get married too?"

"Goku"

"Wait…THE GOKU, the world martial arts champion!"

"Yes why"

"Because I've heard so much about him"

"I heard my name called" Goku said as he walked into the living room

"Videl this Goku my dad, dad this is Videl Satan my friend from school"

"Nice to meet you Videl" Goku said as he put out a hand for Videl to shake

Videl took it and said "wow, incredible grip"

"Thank you Videl"

"So Videl now that you've met everyone why don't we go to my room and play a game or something" said Gohan as he took her duffel bag and brought it up stairs, Videl closely behind.

Gohan walked into his room and set her bags by his desk. "So Videl have any questions you wanted to ask me abo-" Gohan didn't finish the sentence because Goten burst through the door and said "Hiya Videl"

"Hey goten, so tell what do you like best about your brother?"

"Well when I grow up I want to be as strong as he is and I want to be a superhero just like him "

Gohan just froze in his spot while Videl looked confused and spoke "hey Gohan what does he mean by 'he wants to be a superhero just like you'?"

"Oh, well, you know little kids and all the pretend games they like to play" said Gohan laughed nervously as he scratched his neck while smiling

"Alright sure, it's gotta be that _'he's hiding something and I'm going to find out what'_ Videl thought as she grinned not realizing that she was when Gohan saw and asked "is everything okay Videl?" Gohan asked a little concerned

"Huh, oh yeah everything's just perfect"

"Okay Videl, hey Goten why don't you go to the kitchen and get dad so you and him can train together"

"Yay okay Gohan, see you later" said Goten as he ran out the door and into the kitchen

"Okay so first question why did he just call you a superhero and don't give me some bullshit excuse, I want the truth son Gohan"

"uhh, well, umm, you see…I think I just heard my mom calling me, gotta run" said Gohan as he was walking out the door he didn't know Videl was walking behind him so he stopped walking and turned to say something to Videl but when he did he heard a loud thump and saw Videl fall to the ground unconscious. Gohan quickly yelled for his mother and father to come there right away as he kneeled down to the ground and picked up the unconscious Videl and brought her over to his bed and ran out the room to get a cold rag for her head. Everything for Videl became fuzzy and soon she blacked out and into unconsciousness.

In an hour…

Videl slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in Gohan's room in HIS bed. Videl tried to sit up but felt like her head was going to explode. She laid back down onto Gohan's soft pillow and almost drifted off when Goten poked his head threw the door and said "oh good your awake I'll go get Gohan" he quickly shut the door and ran down stairs to get Gohan.

Down Stairs…

"Hey brother, videl's awake should I tell her what happened"

"Okay but don't startle her Goten and bring dad with you"

"Okay brother" said Goten as he walked into the living room where his father was eating as usual and told him that Gohan wants for him and Goten to go see Videl and answer any questions she might have.

Up Stairs…

Videl was lying down when Goku and Goten walked in.

"How do you feel Videl?" asked Goku being the gentlemen chichi taught him to be

"What happened? And why does my head feel like it's going to burst!" she said rubbing her head

"You walked into Gohan" said Goten

"What! That's impossible! I feel like I hit a brick wall!" said Videl still in pain

"Well you kinda did, my brother's really strong" said Goten

"Where is Gohan anyway?" said Videl

"He's downstairs fixing you some breakfast" said Goku

"How long was I out?" asked Videl

"All night" said Goku

"Wow, okay" said Videl very surprised

"I'll go get Gohan" said Goten as he walked downstairs

"I hope you feel better soon Videl" said Goku as he left behind Goten just as Gohan came by and said "hey dad is Videl feeling okay"

In Gohan's Room…

Videl heard a knock at the door and a voice saying "hey Videl can I come in?" asked Gohan

"Fine" said Videl

Gohan took that as a yes so he opened the door to his room and saw Videl.

"How are you feeling Videl?" Gohan said as he sat at the end of the bed and handed

"I've had better days, do you have an aspirin?"

"Yeah here" he said as he pulled an aspirin out of pocket and handed to Videl

"Thanks" she said as she took the pill and took a sip of water then popped the pill in her mouth then swallowed while staring at Gohan. _'Wow he's so built'_ thought Videl. Gohan was wearing his orange and blue gi, which showed off all of his arms and most of his perfect chest. _'I wonder why he hides all those muscles under all those baggy clothes he wears?_ _Maybe I should ask him'_ thought Videl

"Gohan"

"Yeah Videl?"

"Well I was just wondering, why do you wear those baggy clothes to school when there is no official uniform?"

"Well um I wear them because I don't want people to think I'm strong so I just wear that"

"Hey Videl" Gohan said

"Yeah Gohan" asked Videl

"How much do you like Saiyaman as a friend?" Gohan asked very nervous of what she might say

"Well, he's okay but I still wanna know who he is"

"I could tell you if you want"

Videl looked confused and asked "what do you mean Gohan?"

"Im saying that I know who he is but you must promise to not tell anyone"

Videl nodded and watched as Gohan stood up and pulled out his watch for Videl to see.

"What does a watch have to do with you telling me who Saiyaman is?" asked Videl

"Just watch Videl and I'll answer any questions you have, okay?" Gohan asked

Videl nodded again as Gohan pushed the button on his watch and transformed into Satan city's hero, Saiyaman. Gohan noticed the girl was in shock so he started to franticly waved his arms in front of her face and said "Videl are you okay!"

"Huh, oh yeah, im fine Gohan but im just shocked that YOU are Saiyaman"

"The half-Saiyan grinned under his helmet and said "so you're saying that you didn't want me to be Saiyaman? What's wrong with me?" he asked as he liked seeing Videl panic as did she.

"nothing's wrong with you Gohan I just need a second to process this…I've got a question now, when I watched the cell games there was a little boy who looked like 11 or 12 at the time and his name was Gohan too, so was that you?" Videl asked already knowing the answer "and how about the gold fighter?"

"Yes that was me Videl, and the gold fighter? Well im him too, I'll show you if you want" Gohan said as he walked over to the window and opened it then pressed the button on his watch and de-transformed and walked back over to the bed and asked "am I allowed to carry you there Videl since my little secrets out, I'll tell you everything when we're there"

"You can but where are we going Gohan" she said as Gohan picked her up and said "hold on tight Videl" he said as he flew out of the window and to the lake

"We're going to the lake near my house; it was my favorite place as a kid"

Gohan landed and sat down followed by Videl.

"So Videl are you sure you're ready for this I mean it's a lot to take in"

"Ready as I'll ever be" said the pony tailed girl


	2. Videl's Secret

20 Questions

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**OH and one more thing you guys reading this probably think that this chapters going to be Gohan telling Videl about himself and her asking questions but no, you guys are in for a HUGE surprise. You didn't think that Gohan was the only one with a huge life changing secret, now did you? ENJOY! & REVIEW!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 2: Videl's Secret **

"Okay, while im telling the story save your questions for afterward okay?

Videl nodded

Gohan begin the long story about his life as a Z-Fighter and the rest of it.**(for those of you who wanted to read Gohan's history AGAIN!, YOU AINT GONNA! Sorry! For the people who didn't want to read the incredibly long and maybe exciting story of his past, YOUR WELCOME! There's two reasons why I didn't write the history is because 1. You would miss what was supposed to happen in the chapter 2. I don't know how to explain his history and couldn't grantee than I'd explain it very well)**

It was an extremely long story. Videl almost fell asleep until she told herself to stay awake. After a couple of hours of Gohan talking and answering whatever questions Videl had for him.

"Gohan"

"Hmm"

"There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it Videl. You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I know I can so I will" Videl started to tell Gohan her story.

"Well it all started when I was 8 years old. I was playing in my room while dad was busy training for the upcoming tournament. I wanted to go for a swim and asked my dad if I could go to the pool outside. Remember Gohan my dad was not famous yet so we used to own a normal sized house with a pool in the backyard. On with the story, my dad told me to put on my swim suit and said he'd be out in a moment. I ran back into my room to get changed then hurried to the pool. When I was a little kid I was able to stay under water without having to come up for hours. I beat most of the world champion swimmers in the longest amount of time without having to come up for air. I was also able to freeze water whenever I wanted to.

"That's amazing Videl!" Gohan exclaimed

"Hold off your excitement and questions until I finish, okay Gohan?"

The half-Saiyan nodded and let Videl continue with her story, which for Gohan was becoming a very interesting one. **(Can you guess what is gonna happen next? And for you that are reading this it will also become very surprising and exciting. Hopefully you will.)**

"Anyway, my dad thought I was just a special little girl until I jumped into the pool and began to swim incredibly fast. My father walked outside in his swim suit and stop dead in his tracks when he saw me swimming he started to scream and then yell why I had a tail. When I heard that I looked down to see a mermaid tail had replaced my swim suit and top. **(With the top that comes with the tail. You dirty minded person you) **I started to scream as well. When the screaming ended I climbed out of the water and learned that I was not able to stand up. My dad became furious with me asking me if this was a trick I told him it wasn't he started to panic and rant about it being permanent. He ran to the security pad on the screen around the pool and typed in what I was thinking was a command. The screen darkened and soon went completely black. I wasn't able to see through it at all. My dad left to find me a towel. He came back with 3 towels and started to dry me off. A few moments later my tail vanished and I was able to walk again."

Gohan saw that Videl had stopped talking and was now looking at him.

"If you think that Im going to judge you for being a mermaid your wrong." Gohan said offering her a smile

"Thanks Gohan. Now whenever I get even a drop of liquid on me I have a few seconds before I grow a tail."

"Wow can I see it?"

"Sure you can as long as you show me what a Super Saiyan is"

"You've got a deal Videl"

Gohan stood up and told Videl to hold onto the tree. She did as he told her to and sort of shut her eyes.

Gohan started to yell and then it got louder until his eyes started to lose their onyx coloring and turned a cool turquoise. His hair got lighter until it was completely blond. Videl could see the energy radiating off of him. The ground shook as the lake began to ripple.

A few minutes later…The waves of energy had stopped.

Videl was still holding onto the tree as she began to hear no more yelling. She peeked open her eyes to see Gohan walking up to her.

"Are you okay Videl?" the boy asked sweetly

"Yeah im- im fine, you look so different Gohan. Why are your eyes and hair a different color?"

"That's because when I go super Saiyan more power comes into me and it makes- well I don't really know Videl"

"Is my super Saiyan form scaring you Videl? Because if it is I can go back to normal if you want me too"

Videl smiled "it's not scaring me Gohan but can you go back to normal and way?"

"Sure thing Videl"

Before Videl knew it Gohan's hair turned from a light blond to a dark black color. His eye's changed from a bright turquoise to a deep onyx.

"Wow that was so fast"

"Well it's easier to power down then it is to transform for me"

"Okay Gohan you've had your fun, now it's my turn" Videl looked around and then held out her hand in front of her "watch this" Gohan turned his head to the lake. Videl twisted her hand and the once blue lake turned into a frozen ice rink.

"Wow that's incredible Videl!" Gohan said with some much needed excitement

Videl's smile widened

"Im not finished yet" Videl said as she unfroze the lake and started to dive into the lake. She splashed into the water. Her legs were replaced by a dirty orange tail and top. Her pink tails were taken out and her long dark hair flushed in the water and some colors of orange appeared in her hair.

She broke for unneeded air to smile at Gohan "come on in the water's perfect" she called to him

Gohan couldn't help but smile back. He took off his shoes and shirt then sprinted for the water. He soon joined her in the water.

"What's up Videl?" The boy smiled

"Oh nothing just being a me"

Gohan laughed

"So that's why I never see you go erasa's pool parties"

"Yea that's why because when I was younger me and my father tried to ignore it so I got invited to my friends jasmine's pool party and I got water on me and realized that my legs were tingling and I started to see then fade away so I quickly hid in the bathroom and looked the door and fell because I grew my tail, now I know that every time I got wet I grew a tail"

"Well you don't need to worry about getting wet at parties when you have me around" (**Aww)**

"That's so sweet of you Gohan but nothing works believe me, my daddy had studied to be a scientist when he was in college and he did everything he could to make me an liquid that he would spray on me and if I were to get wet I wouldn't grow a tail but it never worked no matter how many times he's tried" Videl sighed

Gohan picked her chin up.

And for that brief moment Videl and Gohan were the only ones in the world.

Nothing mattered anymore.

It was only them.

Nothing.

Their lips met. And for the first in their lives they felt normal and not half-Alien or a mermaid.

…_**.**_

_**The End….for now (EVIL LAUGH) Haha!**_

_**See you guy's later!**_

_**I hope you liked videl's secret**_

_**Review this Story Please!**_


End file.
